


Medicated

by BooksAndCats



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Exasperated Obi-Wan, Hurt Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksAndCats/pseuds/BooksAndCats
Summary: After a disastrous retreat from their latest mission, Obi-Wan is distracted from coming up with a new strategy by something unforeseen.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 244





	Medicated

Obi-wan scrubbed a hand over his face as he leaned over the holotable, studying the map of the city he and his men were most recently routed.

Even though he and his men had been operating under outdated intelligence, the defeat was still rather embarrassing.

Hardly any of his men escaped without injury. He himself had been grazed by a stray blaster bolt as he cover the retreat of the 212th and 501st battalions. Unfortunately, his former Padawan had suffered much more serious injuries.

Kenobi’s hands tightened on the edge of the holotable as the memory of Anakin being carried between the 501st’s Captain Rex and medic, Kix, forced itself to the forefront of the older Jedi’s mind. The newly anointed Knight had been uncharacteristically quiet which had worried Obi-wan greatly.

Now, Anakin was under the care of Kix and his medics, as well as the more seriously wounded clones, and Obi-wan threw himself into studying the holomaps as he drew up new stratagies to push the Separatist forces out of the city.

The sound of boots behind him brought Kenobi back to the present. He straightened slowly and brushed a hand over his robes, thinking that his commander, Cody, was coming to drag him to his quarters to eat and rest. Obi-wan began to turn, ready to argue the merits of putting off rest in favor of coming up with the new strategy, only to hind himself trapped in a hug from behind.

Definitely not Cody, then.

One ridiculously strong arm circled his chest with the hand resting on his right shoulder (dangerously close to the burn from earlier). The other hand gently carded through the General’s ginger hair, and a familiar voice slurred next to his ear:

“This is my tiny master…”

Obi-wan let out a long-suffering sigh as he felt Anakin lean his cheek against Kenobi’s temple.

“Anakin, I’m not that short.”

Anakin smiled serenely as he continued, unperturbed by his master’s grumbling. “My teeny, tiny, precious master.”

Kenobi couldn’t remember Anakin being so tall so he glanced suspiciously at his friend’s boots. The smaller man’s eye twitched as his suspicion was confirmed, “Anakin, you’re standing on your toes.”

“The ittiest, bittiest…”  
“ANAKIN!” 

Obi-wan took a deep breath and continued in a calmer tone, “Listen to me very carefully. How many painkillers did they give you in sickbay? And who is responsible for letting you loose?”

Anakin grinned and lightly ruffled Kenobi’s hair with his prosthetic hand, “That’s for me to know, and for you to do…the other thing…”

Obi-wan rolled his eyes as Anakin trailed off, “Okay, I’m taking you back there right now.”

This news was met with Anakin swaying slightly on his feet and singing, “Hold me closer tiny master…”

“Anakin!”

Obi-wan ducked out of his friend’s grip and carefully spun the taller man around to face the door. The general tried very hard to ignore the clones in the room, namely Waxer who was turning an impressive shade of red as he tried to hold in his laughter.

The older Jedi sighed as he took his friend’s hand and led him back to the medbay, hoping that none of the clones present had recorded that rather embarrassing episode.  
\--------------

Unfortunately for the Jedi master, several clones had in fact recorded the events and circulated the recording among their brothers of the 212th and 501st.

Both Cody and Rex saved the recording on their personal data pads, making sure to show the recording to padawan Ahsoka once the young Torgruta joined the 501st battalion a few months later.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Hey, guys! I was inspired to write this story when I saw a sketch on tumblr and here is the link! https://dakt37.tumblr.com/image/119331903174 . Someone also recorded some of the lines which was also rather hilarious! https://books-and-cats-26.tumblr.com/post/611838325316272128/collegefangirl3791-canuckianhawkguy-someone . Thanks for reading!


End file.
